1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a hand orthosis placed in the palm of the hand during medical procedures. More specifically, this invention relates to a hand orthosis placed in the palm of the hand for support and separation of the fingers and thumb, and a method of utilizing the hand orthosis during a medical procedure.
2. Description of the Related Art
Prior devices have provided rigid restraining devices that enclose the fingers of a hand for separation of the fingers by notches or loops into which each finger is inserted. One restraining device is generally rigid and is shaped in a flat configuration for maintaining the palm and fingers in the same plane. Another restraining device is generally rigid and is shaped in a curved configuration for extending the fingers at an angle upwards or downwards from the plane in which the palm is maintained. The prior devices are worn as gloves or as a partially enclosing, generally rigid, orthotic splint designed to immobilize the fingers and palm of the hand during a surgical procedure such as a shoulder arthroscopy. The prior devices typically do not allow the wearer""s fingers and thumb to repetitively grip and relax without touching each other, while maintaining the fingers and thumb in a natural curvature during a surgical procedure performed on the patient.
In the present invention, there is provided a hand orthosis for support of a patient""s fingers and thumb in a spaced apart configuration, and for separation of the fingers and thumb from contact with each other or with the palm of the hand for an extended period of time. The hand orthosis includes a body having an ellipsoidal surface and an oblate spheroid body having a major axis and a minor axis. A plurality of grooves are indented in the ellipsoidal surface in spaced apart configuration, and are positioned in substantially parallel relation to each other along the ellipsoidal surface for placement of each one of the patient""s fingers within each respective groove. First and second thumb grooves are indented on opposed sides of the plurality of grooves. Each first and second thumb groove is angularly spaced apart from the plurality of grooves along the ellipsoidal surface for placement of a thumb therein. A means for fastening is connectable to the ellipsoidal surface for fastening the oblate spheroid body against the palm of the hand. The plurality of grooves maintain the fingers and thumb of the hand in a spaced apart and curved configuration without allowing the fingers and thumb to contact each other during extended periods of time. The present invention includes a method for utilizing the hand orthosis having an oblate spheroid shape and a plurality of grooves for placement of a patient""s fingers and thumb therein during a medical treatment procedure performed on the patient.